


Dearest, Darling

by Call_me_soldier17



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Ahsoka Tano Ships It, Anakin Skywalker Ships It, F/M, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, I Ship It, Idiots in Love, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Satine Kryze, The Force Loves Obi-Wan Kenobi, because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_me_soldier17/pseuds/Call_me_soldier17
Summary: I look up at the sky when we pause at the landing pad, and his ship docks. I take a deep breath and cease my fingering at my ring.The doors open and Obi-Wan Kenobi walks out of the ship. His lovely auburn hair catches the afternoon sun and throws gold rays across the strands. Stunning grey-blue eyes draw mine to them and I mirror the slight smirk gracing his perfect lips. No matter your preference for romantic partners, be it male or female, no one can deny that Obi cuts quite the figure.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooh this is my first romance fic, so I’m not sure if it’s that good, but I tried! I hope you like it!

I pulled on the mask of “Duchess” as I made my way to the landing bay. Cool, collected, impassive. Unmoveable. The guards next to me hold ranks slightly tighter than I’m used to, stood taller at that shift in my demeanor; no one could see past the facade besides my guards and a select few people, one of those was whom I was heading to meet. 

I led my entourage through the streets of Mandalore, full of bustling people, life, and energy. I took certain notice of a couple buying fresh goods at a stand just to the side of the pristine pathways. The wife was turning over fruits, trying to pick out the best one, while her spouse chatted with the vendor. He absentmindedly placed an arm around her waist, and she leaned into his touch without a second thought. Their love was obvious in every movement, without fear or hesitance. 

I turn away from the scene.

Our guest should be arriving in a few minutes, I realized and quickened my stride to accommodate. I haven’t seen him in so long. I wonder if he’s changed much since I last saw him. I let a slight blush creep over my cheeks before I push it back down. My hands start their nervous gesture behind my back, twirling the ring around my finger rhythmically. 

If I’m being honest with myself, he’s the only person I truly get this flustered around. He has a way of igniting me; my indignant anger responds to his teasing taunts, my body to his words and touch, my love and feelings ricochet off and around his own. I have always felt entwined with him, and no matter how many masks I put on, I could never forget the way he makes me feel.

I look up at the sky when we pause at the landing pad, and his ship docks. I take a deep breath and cease my fingering at my ring. 

The doors open and Obi-Wan Kenobi walks out of the ship. His lovely auburn hair catches the afternoon sun and throws gold rays across the strands. Stunning grey-blue eyes draw mine to them and I mirror the slight smirk gracing his perfect lips. No matter your preference for romantic partners, be it male or female, no one can deny that Obi cuts quite the figure. 

He makes his way towards me, and I hold out a hand for him to take. His eyes scan our surroundings with a sharp, professional assessment before warming as they make their way back to me. He takes my hand, calluses scraping lighting against me, and brings it up to his lips. He brushes a soft kiss against the back of my hand that sets butterflies in my stomach and a catch in my breath before he smiles. 

“Duchess.”

“Master Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan nods respectfully at my guards and gestures with his free hand to the road to my estate.

“Shall we?”

I link my arm through his and let myself lean a little closer, maybe closer than considered professional. 

“Of course.”

Obi-Wan throws a glance my way and I could swear I saw a faint hitch in his breath and possibly a blush on his cheeks before he starts talking.

“You look well, my dear. And your planet is thriving. Seems your lead has done wonders for it.”

I brush off his flattering with a wave of my hand, but I can’t help but take it to heart. Obi-Wan never says anything he doesn’t mean; he’s too clever with his words to slip. 

“Yes, well, I can’t take all the credit. Pacifism has let our planet grow back from reckless wars and helped heal our people.”

During the beginning of my reign, I put in place a hard pacifism policy. Mandalore used to be a warrior people, but our conquests caused our planet to fester and a craving for blood in its people so deep pure peace was the only way out. I can still feel the predatory hunger inside me to fight, and hurt, and win. It was bred into me as a child, as it was millions of Mandalorians before me, but because of our new oath to peace, our children will not be bound by the same addiction. 

Yet, while that would be reason enough, I would be a fool if I didn’t realize my belief came from personal reasons as well. As a young adult, a group of insurgents attempted to overthrow my family’s reign. Thousands of my people were murdered in the streets as I made my get-away to preserve the family line. I will never forget the sight of a child crying in the streets, their mother on the ground with empty eyes, as they shook her shoulders and called for her to wake up. I met the Jedi meant to be my protectors, Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Master Qui-Gon Jinn. We were on the run for weeks, dodging bounty hunters and the insurgents, hopping from planet to planet. The murder of my people and the violence I faced with the Jedi started to change my beliefs on fighting and war. 

But what sealed the deal for me was the fact that I still crave it. I have seen violence do terrible, unspeakable things, and yet no matter how hard I try, I am drawn to a violent life-style. I can’t help but want to fight. 

So I put peace first in everything I do and fight my demons every day to stay in the light. I will never give up my pacifism for anything, not even my life, lest I slip back into bloodthirsty cravings again. 

Obi-Wan dips his head to me, as if he sees and understands the thoughts flashing through my mind, as he always does.

“Of course, Satine.”

We walk in companionable silence to my estate, taking a calm sort of comfort in the feel of our intertwined arms and mirrored gait. I lose myself in the gentleness of his presence and forget about the reason I get to feel it for a while. 

A pedestrian runs past us, brushing by without the usual greeting or acknowledgement, and sprints towards something behind us. Or… from something? More and more people brush past us with brisk or out-right terrified paces, though a few do manage to offer a quick nod of respect in passing. Obi-Wan tenses and balances his weight like the warrior he is as we make our way to a main square. I share a glance with him, his clever grey eyes meeting my clear blue ones, and unspoken understanding passes between us. 

He thumbs his lightsaber off his belt and waits to ignite it, but when he moves to take a step in front of me, I shoulder my way to his side again. He huffs in amusement and mirth glints in his eyes before he turns calculating at whatever catches his attention in the middle of the square.

An holographic emblem floats eerily in the center of the square. It’s a line with a setting sun underneath it, and all of the rays’ ends are tilted to the left. It’s the symbol of the bounty hunter group who have been threatening my rule; they call themselves Scythes. The group cuts down people they don’t believe worthy of living and “purifies'' the galaxy. It’s members have been growing on my planet for two reasons: one, they think a pacifist planet will not strike back, and two, they don’t believe I’m worthy of ruling. The di’kuts believe war and death and violence is the only way to make the galaxy a better place. Which, as I said, is why they are such imbeciles. 

Also, to make matters worse, the Republic caught wind of this when their very symbol was found in a back alley on Naboo along with a crushed comm link. And as usually, they can’t keep to themselves and their jurisdiction, so they send a Jedi to investigate. I sigh heavily, at least it brought me Obi. 

Speaking of the Jedi Master, Obi-Wan places his lightsaber back on his belt when no obvious threat arises, and questions, “Is this the symbol of the bounty hunter group I’m to look into, my dear?”

Obviously he’s already put two and two together, but I humor him and add some extra information for his benefit.

“It is. They call themselves the Scythes. Their goal is to do what they call ‘purifying’ the galaxy, killing people off who don’t suit that cause.”

The Scythes is a perfect name for that arrogant group. They decide what part of the people—the field— they pick out and cut down and who gets to live.

“So a group of self righteous men and women who think that violence is the answer? No wonder they went after you Duchess.” He bends down to turn off the hologram and retrieve it and when he notices my pursed lips a smile curls his own.

“Take it as a compliment, my dear. You’ve made enough of a difference in the galaxy to be an obstacle for these radicals to notice.”

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at his antics, and we begin walking again. I also have to resist the urge to stare at the handsome man beside me, as his hand drifts toward his ginger bearded chin. 

“Satine, do you know where these bounty hunters might be hiding? It’d be best if I shut down this business before anything drastic occurs.” 

I shake my head. “They’ve stayed fairly silent aside from planting their guild symbol around Mandalorian cities. And we, Obi-Wan. I’m going with you.”

He quirks his lips in exasperation, “If you insist.”

He turns the projector in his hands a few times, and glancing at his fingers, realizes that red dust has collected on them. Obi-Wan moves to brush it away, but then pauses and holds out his hand towards me.

“Would this help find a general location, my dear?”

I grasp his hand gently and examine the dust. Because Mandalore has become a mostly toxic planet over the course of our wars, my people have had to build domes around our cities to block out the desert terrain. Plant-life isn’t extremely common and sand even less so, though some of our outer sections may… that’s it. 

“At the far west section, there’s a door that leads outside the safe-dome. It’s the most likely place for sand to come in. Furthermore, not a lot of people live in that area. It’d be the perfect place for a hide out.”

I can’t help but run my thumb over his knuckles before letting him go. It may just be my imagination, but I think his hand hovered near mine a fraction of a second longer too. 

“Well, that’s as good a place to start as any. Shall we head over now or wait till after dinner, m’lady?”

I smirk at his new pet name for me.

“Why don’t we wait until after dinner so we can get cleaned up. And get you some more conspicuous clothes.”

“Alright then,” Obi-Wan responds and tucks the projector into his belt.

I show him up to his quarters and before I turn to leave, he grabs my arm gently and turns me to face him. 

“I… It’s good to see you, Satine. I’ve missed you”

A deeper emotion underlies his tone, but I can't decipher what. 

“And I, you.” I give him a smile, not one of those duchess ones, but a real one. One full of love, compassion, humor, memories and a hint of sadness. 

“See you at dinner?”

He returns the smile and even the years that went by couldn’t diminish the pure, fierce love in it. Even if it’s now tinted by sadness as well. 

“Of course, Satine. It would be a shame if I missed the  _ Tiingilar _ .”

A short of laughter burst from me as I recalled the memory. I had made a Mandalorian soup once during the earlier periods of our time on the run. It’s name basically translates to ‘eat at your own risk’ because of its level of spice, and when Obi-Wan tried it, he promptly spit it out and started fanning his tongue. Qui-Gon and I teased him about it for weeks.

“We’ll see if you can handle it this time around, darling. See you then.”

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fast, but I was bored in school so... here! I hope you like it! This chapter is in Obi-Wan’s perspective and I will be switching POV’s every chapter unless otherwise specified. Enjoy!

The buildings crowd in on us as we walk through the outskirts of the dome. Alleys upon alleyways of slightly sandy streets twist through the area. The rusty color matched the dust almost perfectly on the projector which leads me to believe we came to the right place.

Satine and I made our way down here after a dinner of  _ Tiingilar,  _ which I ate with much more dignity than my last attempt. Satine stared with something similar to disbelief when I ate it without flinching; she had told me she barely managed her first few tries, so it was surprising that I did. Truth be told, my tounge was on fire and I barely held the stew in, but pride and will wouldn’t let me spit it out a second time. 

Satine called out to me, pulling me from my thoughts. “Darling, I believe this building is empty, but I can’t unlatch the door. Would you mind?”

I strode over to her and turned my attention to the lock, hovering a hand over the metal. The lock was fairly complicated, and pushed a couple of pins the wrong way before it clicked open. I opened the door silently, and placed a hand on my lightsaber as I slipped through before Satine could make a move. 

Scanning the room with the force and my own eyes, I couldn't find any lifeforms, so I lowered my defensive position and turned to face Satine in the doorway. She had a hand braced on her hip and raised her eyebrows at my protectiveness. She never liked it, especially when she wasn’t a pacifist. Her beautiful blonde hair was pulled back in a bun, but a few strands escaped and curled around her face. Satine was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, but she was even lovelier on the inside. I met her blue eyes, shining with amusement, and smirked. 

“You were right, my dear. The property is empty, and from what I can tell, no evidence for our radicals.” I started walking towards the door. 

Satine’s lips quirked upwards. “Always stating the obvious, aren’t we?”

I couldn’t help but tuck a blonde strand of hair behind her, when she smiled at me. She looked down, rosy cheeks glowing, before returning her gaze to me. Something inexplicably soft and fiery in her gaze. Satine grabs my hand, her delicate fingers fitting perfectly in my own, and tugs me gently out the door. 

“Come on. Let’s go check another alleyway, Obi.”

A matching blush creeps up my cheeks at her pet nickname for me. She hasn’t used that one since we were young. 

We were strolling down the next abandoned alley with her hand still in mine. I could feel her force signature glowing beside me full of strength, love, determination, calm, and fierce hope. No matter what our situation is, I can always feel that hope radiating from her, strong and sure. I lose myself in the feeling but… something…

“Satine. Something is wrong.”

Whirling around and stretching out my awareness with the force, I catch sight of a thermal detonator rolling into the alley. The beeping red light rolls to face us, eerily blinking faster, faster, and faster. I had no chance to short wire it; the detonator could only be turned off by whoever turned it on and I didn’t possess the mechanical skills Anakin has. Besides, we’re running out of time.

I move quickly, and throw the force at Satine, cradling its waters around her to soften the impact while moving her out of range of the bomb. Barely seconds pass and once I’m sure she’s at a safe range, I focus on myself. I propel myself away from the bomb, but the second my feet leave the ground, my times run out.

The detonator explodes.

I’m thrown to the ground hard and pain ignites in my body.

Someone screams my name. Satine?

My ears are ringing.

I raise myself to my elbows, vision slightly dark around the edges, but I can see a pair of armoured feet moving past me to where… to where Satine is standing with a stun gun pointed at the warrior. 

My body aches and it’s a bit hard to breathe, but the sight of Satine backed into a corner with fear in her eyes gets me moving fairly quickly. 

I push myself to my feet, grab my lightsaber that’s thankfully still attached to my belt, and run for Satine’s position. 

The bounty hunter has a modified version of Mandalorian armour on with the symbol of The Scythes on the shoulder plate. The figure is lean, but not obviously male or female, and they have two blasters hanging from their hips, a dagger strapped to their thigh, and perhaps even more hidden from view. A surprisingly non-bulky jetpack is strapped to their spine as well. 

They’re reaching for one of the twin blasters now, so I place myself between them, lightsaber outstretched to protect her. 

“Hello there,” I greet with the charismatic, slightly flirting voice I normally use to perturb my opponents. “Would you mind handing over the name of your base and your own name, dear. I’d hate for this to turn into something messy.”

The bounty hunter just tilts their head and replies by aiming a blaster at Satine’s head and firing. 

I block the blast with ease and raise my other hand to force push the hunter into the opposite ally wall. Their head smacks into the cement harshly and a long crimson braid falls out of the helmet and over the armoured shoulder. Interesting. However, before I can make a move, the bounty hunter flys off and disappears from view.

I flick the switch on my lightsaber and the blue blade shimmers out. Whirling around to face Satine, I watch her slip her stun gun back in her boot and place my hand on her shoulder. 

“Satine, are you alright?” I didn’t even try to conceal the worry and concern lacing my tone. 

Her eyes flashed angrily at me.

“Am I alright?” She throws her hands up in fury and shrugs my hand off, “Of course I’m alright! You had to go be self-sacrificing and took the brunt of the blast for me!”

Satine glared at me, icy eyes simmering dangerously. 

“Satine… I… “ 

She bursts out again, “You can’t  _ do  _ that, Obi-Wan! You have to think about yourself too! Where would I be if you were hurt from that bomb and couldn’t come to my aid? I can’t, I won’t let you die for me!”

I’m sure I’m staring like an idiot, but her words and outburst surprised me. Even when we were on the run, I knew she didn’t like me protecting her, but she never got this angry about it. 

She pauses her rant, and her eyes change from furious to concerned. 

“You aren’t hurt, are you?”

Satine takes a step closer to me and eyes me up and down before running her fingers over my ribs. I wince as she brushes a more painful area, but clarify before she can voice the slight panic in her eyes.

“Just bruises, my dear. Nothing I can’t handle.”

She huffs and purses her lips before stepping back, and turning away from me. Her arms wrap themselves around her middle and her feet shuffle a bit in the sand. To be honest, this is the least duchess-like I’ve seen in her in a long time, and it sparks something in me, something that couldn’t care less about attachments.

I place my hand on her shoulder again.

“Satine?”

She lifts her face to meet mine, eyes slightly guarded. I never want to see that expression on her again. 

“I cannot promise that I will not put myself in danger for you. It’s my duty and I… I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you.”

Satine opens her mouth to reply, that fiery ice in her eyes rising with indignation.

“But, I will promise to not put myself in peril recklessly, as long as you promise to do the same.”

She responds in a soft but firm voice, “Okay.”

After a slight silence, Satine throws her arms around my neck, pressing her body into mine. Her sudden warmth and nearness surprises me, but after a second I hold her back, wrapping my arms around her with a gentle protectiveness. I can feel her warm breath on my neck, and her sleek, icy blonde hair as I rest my chin atop her head. 

She snuggles closer, and I allow myself a moment to do the same.

“Thank you.” She whispers reverently and so softly I almost missed it. “You’re a  _ di’kut  _ and I never want you to do that again, but thank you, Obi-Wan.”

“Always for you, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay? There will be more, and it gets better. Also, that scene with the bomb, yes I took a bit out of the episode Duchess of Mandalore. But, well, I really liked that part so... haha. Any and all thoughts are welcomed! Thanks SO much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And there will be more! I mean of course there will be. If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, please feel free to leave a comment! I hope it was okayyyyy. I just love Obi-Wan and Satine soooo much. Well, thanks again, darlings. Please come back for the next chapter!


End file.
